Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a location based service providing methods, apparatuses, systems, and/or computer readable media for automatically setting various functions of a mobile terminal based on the location of the mobile terminal
Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A mobile terminal, such as a smartphone, tablet, laptop computer, wearable smart device, portable gaming device, personal digital assistant, (PDA), etc., refers to an intelligent computing terminal capable of performing computer supporting functions, such as Internet communication, information search, etc. A user may install one or more desired applications in the mobile terminal. Using the mobile terminal, the user may utilize a variety of functions based on the installed application.
In the meantime, since various functions are available, various settings related to the functions are present in the mobile terminal. For example, the user may change various settings of the mobile terminal, such changing the state of a wireless fidelity (WiFi) module to be in an ON-state (e.g., powered on) when the user is at their office, changing a mode of the mobile terminal to be in a vibrating mode, executing a music application, reducing an application-by-application notification sound, etc.
As described above, the user may need to change various settings of the mobile terminal for various locations that the user may be in. However, it is very inconvenient and complex for the user to directly change all of the settings every time the user moves to a location.
Also, although the user may appropriately change a setting based on a location of the user, the location of the user may be erroneously verified. For example, when the user is at an office in a region A, the current location of the user may be verified as being at the user's home in a region B. As a result, due to the location error, the mode of the mobile terminal that is to be set to be in a vibrating mode at the office may be set to be in a bell mode as if the mobile terminal was at the user's home (i.e., the setting appropriate for the home location).
Accordingly, there is a need for technology to more accurately and quickly verify a location of a user and change at least one setting of a mobile terminal based on the verified location of the user.